doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Fleet
The X fleet is a group of bosses that can spawn 25-30 minutes after a sever begins. This group of bosses can only spawn on Friday. Every boss in this group drops 3 fleets on what they are based on and the 3 fleets will go to the player who killed the boss. If someone killed 3 or more bosses from this group, that player with get a The Doblon Gem and The Sea Gem. (Note: All of these bosses can spawn by their selfes) The HyperRower The HyperRower is a boss version of the fleet The OverRower, The boss has a power level of 100. The boss has 2 Big Cannons, 6 rowers, the rowers are split into 3 each and in the gap, there is a Grape Cannon. It has a damage resistance of 1/2. Stats HP: 1500 Damage: 300 Ramming Damage: Very High Movement Speed: Very Fast Reward: $1000 and 5000 Score The Swarmer The Swarmer is a boss version The Hive. The boss has a power level of 95. The boss has 3 fleet spawners on each side and a buster cannon. The boss can spawn at max: 30 Galleys and 10 Battleships. Stats HP: 5000 Damage: 1000 Ramming Damage: All almost none. Movement Speed: Very Slow. Reward: $5000 and 7500 Score. The Robot The Robot is the boss version of the Navis of Auto. The boss has a power level of 80. The boss has 5 auto cannons and 3 rowers. Stats HP: 3000 Damage: 350 Ramming Damage: Medium Movement Speed: Medium Reward: $10000 and 2500 Score Soldier O' War The Soldier O' War is a boss version of the Man O' War. The boss has a power level of 100. The boss has 6 auto cannons, 7 side cannons and a battling ram. Stats HP: 5000 Damage: 1050 Ramming Damage: Very High Movement Speed: Medium Reward: $10250 and 10050 Score S. S. Battler The S. S. Battler is a boss version of the Battleship. The boss has a power level of 100. The boss has 8 side cannons, a battling ram and 8 auto cannons. Stats HP: 6550 Damage: 1250 Ramming Damage: Very High Movement Speed: Very Slow Reward: $10750 and 12500 Score You Thought It's Over? No it's not! 5 minutes after the defeat of the The X Fleet, there will be an another boss. About a minute before the boss will spawn, these words will be heard. You Though It's Over? Pbth! No! No it's Not! If my fleet can't beat Your might, you are the unbeatable! But the plan I have to Beat you is the evil in the blood! Because I'm the leader, I should show me and beat you! Hahahahahahaha..... (laughing faints away) The Commander The Command is a boss that spawns 5 minutes after the defeat of The X Fleet. The Boss is all gray. The power level of this boss is 100. The boss has 12 Side Cannon (6 on each side) that is split into 2 groups of 3, in the middle and at the rears, their will be 3 fleet spawners that that can spawn at max: 250 Galleys. The Stats for the Galleys are: HP: 1000 Damage: N/A Ramming Damage: Very Very Very High Movement Speed: Very Very High Reward: 50 Score. The boss has also 6 auto cannon, which is spliced into groups like the Side Cannons, in the middle, there is a Big Cannon mounted on a circle. Their is also a battling ram on both sides. Their is also 2 rings with a big in the middle, at 1/5 HP (or 50,000 HP), little auto cannons start to fire lasers. Stats HP: 250,000 Damage: Side Cannons: 750 Auto Cannons: 250 Big Cannon: 650 Laser Cannons: 25/Per Second (Note: The damage will increase 25/ser second until it hit max after 15 seconds and it restart and retarget after 20-50 seconds) Ramming Damage: Very Very Very High Movement Speed: Medium Reward: $250,000 and a badge that will boost your Damage, Ramming Damage and HP by 3.Category:Browse Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Events